This invention relates to a computer armrest, particularly to one preventing a computer-using worker from getting occupational harm.
As for equipment for preventing computer-using workers from preventing them from occupational harm, a U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,501 disclosed an elbow supporter for workers using computers to rest the elbow thereon, using two always-parallel arms for adjusting the horizontal height of the elbow supporter so that a user can place the elbow stably and comfortably thereon. This elbow supporter is designed to have an objective and function of horizontal adjustment and tight fixing with a computer table for the elbow supporter. But it only has a bolt for adjusting the two parallel arms so the adjustable angle and the horizontal position are quite limited, impossible to collapse it under the table when not used.
And another U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,526 disclosed one, which has two arms combined vertically, with one at the upper and the other at the lower, and corresponding toothed surfaces at the joint, with an disadvantage that each arm can only swing right and left in adjusting the position of the two arms. Therefore, it is limited in its use, very inconvenient.
The objective of the invention is to offer a computer armrest possible to prevent a computer using worker from getting occupational harm, and easy to collapsing it under a computer table, not taking any space on the table when not used.
One of the feature of the invention is an elbow supporter held by a connect arm and moving freely together with the elbow of a user, letting the elbow and the arm held naturally.
The other objective of the invention is to offer a computer armrest having the connect arm with its two ends each provided with an adjusting bolt permitting the elbow supporter adjusted in multi-directions and its height.